His and Her Stalker
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Uzumaki Naruto and Juvia Lockser stalking each other. Takes place after chapter 1 of Hurricane Love.


His and Her Stalker  
0  
Naruto x Juvia  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Takes place after chapter 1 of Hurricane Love but branches off after that.

0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto made his way down the streets. His eyes closed as he hummed a happy tune. His arms folded behind his head as he listened to the breeze of the wind. Between all the steps of people feet and chatter of the citizens one pair of steps stood out. They were very stealthy, dainty in a matter. He didn't need to turn to seek out those eyes. He could already feel the eyes of the water mage on him. He merely acted clueless because it was part of the game they played. One had to be blind and stupid to be unaware of Juvia's affection for him. Her eyes filled with adoration, her blushing face whenever she talked with him.

At first he didn't initially become aware, considering his upbringing he was rather initally dense when it came to the feelings of the opposite sex. It took the blond months before he finally picked up and realized that Juvia's actions and behavior mirrored Hinata's and that's when it struck him. He mentally kicked himself, not picking up on it. At first he wasn't sure how to handle the affections of the water mage. Though as time passed he had gotten used to her being a part of his routine. He remembered the first time he got one of the Juvia's boxed lunches. It was tasty and a really sweet gift at that. Slowly but surely he was beginning to fall for her as well. It was now coming to a point where every day he looked forward to see her.  
_  
''You're a good cook Juvia. You'd make a great wife.''  
_  
The statement accompanied a delirious happy Juvia who went into a blissed filled coma for two days. ''Hey Juvia-chan, let's go to town?'' he asked as the affectionate mage squealed and grabbed onto his arm. They walked around town and she seemed content with just being with him. They went out and had ice-cream and to his surprise Juvia's favor flavor was strawberry, to which the blond scrunched up his nose. Strawberry sucked.

Whenever he came back from solo missions Juvia was the first to greet him. They would go to his table and order to something to drink as Juvia pleaded the blond to tell her all about his mission. Like always a brawl would break out. Like always Naruto right into the brawl with Juvia following close behind, almost aimimg for any female member that got too 'close' to Naruto. Eventually they picked up on the fact that they should stay a certain distance from the blond lest they faced the rain woman's wrath.

It didn't stop there though. The revelation that Juvia was perverted alarmed him. One night he had sensed her presence, watching him bathed. His cheeks had darkened when he had inadverently discovered. Ironically enough it was during one of Natsu's random attacks; trying to get the blond to fight him like he usually did once a week. Feeling embarassed the blond decided to give Juvia a bit of her own medicine. The streets of Magnolia where dimly lit that morning. He made way to Fairy Hills and waited for the beautiful blue haired mage to begin her day. As she exited a grin formed on his face.

As Juvia stopped to smooth out her skirt she thought she sensed something. She looked around and then dismissed it. Her cheeks darkened as she thought of her Naruto-sama and the last embarassing incident. She couldn't believe he caught her peeking on him. _'Stupid fire mage._' she grumbled. Would her Naruto-sama be upset with her? Would he...punish her? Her cheeks furthered darken at the thought of her Naruto-sama punishing her. She began looking for her Naruto-sama in all his usual hang-outs but couldn't find a trace of him. Being unable to find him she began asking the others, even her love rival (despite the blonde's assitance she wasn't) Lucy didn't know where he was. For a moment fear gripped Juvia's heart at such a thought.

Though when he showed up after being gone the whole day and acting like he always did Juvia relaxed. He didn't seem angry nor did he bring up the incident. Though when Juvia tried to follow the blond he had disappeared. The next day she once again couldn't find him and that strange presence alerted her senses again. This had gone on for two weeks and she was beginning to wonder what was going on?

Her previous stalking experience alerted her to the presence of being followed. Most others would have been ignorant to such an action, but not Jvuia. The thing that frustrated her was that she could not discern the identity to the person. That was until one friday her stalker was randomly attacked, and wouldn't you know it, it was Natsu. He had such terrible timing. Though in this case it was good as Juvia's stalker had finally been revealed.

_Naruto. _

That made her heart race. Her Naruto-sama was the one that had been following her and leaving her presents? She then thought back to the beautiful sketch of her sleeping form left in her room.

She blushed at the memory. She was then horrified as she thought back to all the times she used her powers to flush out her stalker.

Naruto cursed Natsu's name as he took to avoiding Juvia full time. She realized he was stalking her and he couldn't help but feel embarassed. Of course when the next big mission came along the two of them happen to convientely have the right abilities for it, and just the two of them. He remembered leaving the flowers and love note on her bed, and wondering her reaction. His face flushed as he thought about it. The more time he had past when Juvia the more he grew to like her. For the most part the mission had went relatively well as both of them were silent. They both stole glances at each other, unable to find the words to say each other. Uncertain in his words Naruto decided to show how felt in with his actions.

He colied his arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her.

Juvia's cheek darkened. _'Juvia must be dreaming'_ she thought as she swooned, her eyes glazing over.

''Juvia-chan I...well I like you. Will you go out with me?''

Juvia promptly fainted into his arms. "Oi, OI Juvia!" With a resigned sigh Naruto shifted her, scooped her up bridle style and began heading back to the guild. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
